finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Dimensions allusions
This page lists all allusions in Final Fantasy Dimensions. Final Fantasy series ''Final Fantasy *Matoya, a Dancer, is named after Matoya, a witch, and possesses the same Crystal Eye. *Bikke, the pirate king, is named after Bikke, the pirate captain that was briefly cotrolling Pravoka. *Sarah is named after Sarah and both are princesses. *Lufenia is named after the town of the same name. *Mount Gulg is named after the location of the same name. *Shango sports horns in the place of knees like Chaos has. *After the Warriors of Light get their jobs, Elgo recites the prophecy of Final Fantasy. Final Fantasy II *Ricard, a Dragon, is named after Ricard Highwind, the first Dragoon in the series. *Mysidia is called after the town of the same name. *Cave to Deist is named after Deist Cavern. *Elgo forms a pact with a great evil in order to rule the world for eternity, similarly to the Emperor. *Imperio, and his alter ego, appear to be influenced by the Emperor's Arubboth and Hell incarnations respectively. Final Fantasy III *Carbuncle takes appearance of Carbuncle from ''Final Fantasy III. *Falgabard is named after the town of the same name. *The Warriors of Darkness take their namesakes from the dualistic yet heroic forces of the same name, from the game of their first appearance, Final Fantasy III. ''Final Fantasy IV *Maximum of five playable characters can participate in battle, much like in ''Final Fantasy IV. *Dusk and Alba are similar to Palom and Porom in being fraternal twin magic users originating from Mysidia. But while they follow a similar behavior pattern to them as children, Dusk is more like Porom in being a no-nonsense white mage while Alba is similar to Palom in being a overconfident black mage. *Eduardo, the Bard, is named after another Bard, Edward Chris von Muir. *Kokkol, a dwarf, is named after the character with the same name. *Dr. Lugae, a scientist, is named after the character of the same name, also a scientist. *The allies of the both sides of the Warriors appear to aid them during the final battle. *Gardenia's world map location is similar to that of Kaipo, they are both placed in the middle of the desert next to a lake, but Gardenia is located deeper into the lake than Kaipo, and the lake near Gardenia sports more green on the world map. *Similarly to Rubicante, Shango heals party before their battle. *Bahamut can be obtained by defeating him in the Mountain of the Father. In Final Fantasy IV, Bahamut is called "the Hallowed Father" and is met in Lair of the Father. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years *Creator and Maenads are mentioned in a book. Final Fantasy V *Sol resembles Bartz Klauser in that they are the young protagonists of the story, chosen by the crystal. Also, both of them are carefree and have no love interest. Their hometowns are also similarly named: Bartz's hometown is 'Lix', while Sol's 'Lux'. *The sound effect that is used for Ceres's voice is the same one that Hiryu uses. *The strong bond between Barbara and Ceres is similar to that of Faris Scherwiz and Syldra: all four characters are females, and Barbara and Faris care for their friends. Eventually both creatures dies, but grant the party some kind of 'reward' at one point of the adventure: Syldra becomes a summon monster, while Ceres unlocks the Dragoon job from the Abel's Spear. *Elgo's use of the power of Nil is similar to that of Exdeath using the power of the Void, both users suffering similar fates while their respective powers turn on them. He also wears armor similar to Exdeath's. *Much like ''Final Fantasy V, the world is split into two and the two groups can receive their jobs via crystal shards. *The iOS and Android versions of the game redesign the attire of the Black Mage and give them more of Final Fantasy V appeal by standarizing the color robe for both genders as blue and adding five-point star and crescent moon adornments for the hats. *The room where the player obtains rewards for defeating Omega Weapon resembles the room where the Sealed Weapons are located. ''Final Fantasy VI *Vata in a final battle against him as Nil Vata says that "''he's like the wind...he goes wherever it takes him" referencing Shadow. ''Compilation of Final Fantasy VII *When the Mysterious Old Man tries to introduce himself as "Clou-", Alba replies by saying her name might as be "Aeri-". *Alba asks The Mask if he's going to summon a Meteor and the Lifestream will come together so he can be reborn as a god, a reference to Sephiroth's goal in ''Final Fantasy VII. *The Weresoldier enemies appear to be influenced from Vincent Valentine's Galian Beast form as depicted in Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-. ''Final Fantasy IX *One of the dwarves says that "Mr. Pyntie-hat" isn't here, a reference to Vivi Ornitier. Final Fantasy X *Braska is named after after High Summoner Braska. Final Fantasy Adventure *Elgo is a Red Mage and the Emperor of the Avalon Empire, referencing Julius who disguises himself also as a Red Mage and who is son of the late Vandolan Emperor. Both are also guests members and final bosses of their respective games. Other Mythology *While not named so, Despair, Suffering, Misery, and Anguish are based on Genbu, Suzaku, Byakko, and Seiryu of the Four Symbols of the Chinese constellations. These constellations were used as the Four Fiends in ''The Final Fantasy Legend, but this is not a direct reference. Anime and Manga *When seeing the Dark Flow, Alba says: "Its power level is over...well it's like nothing I've ever seen!" This is an allusion to the "It's Over 9000!" catchphrase derived from the Dragon Ball Z series. The catchphrase is typically used as an innumerable quantifier. Games *A non-playable character says "I used to be an adventurer like you. Then I took...never mind. You wouldn't be interested." "I used to be an adventurer like you, then I took an arrow in the knee" is a line that may be randomly said by guards in . The line went memetic during the game's development, but quickly grew hated due to how often it was used and is now considered a dated joke. *One of the monsters in the final areas is called "Mother Brain", the antagonist of the . Music *Gramps predicts Alba is wearing a , like the 1960 song by Brian Hyland. Other *Smokey Bear is a mascot of the United States Forest Service created to educate the public about the dangers of forest fires. His slogan is "Only You Can Prevent Wildfires". In Final Fantasy Dimensions Alba says: "So much for "Only you can prevent forest Firagas"!" Category:Allusions Category:Final Fantasy Dimensions